El cumpleaños de Misaka Misuzu
by Dedicatus256
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños de Misaka Misuzu y para festejarlo tiene pensado invitar a su familia a la playa un fin de semana, pero habrá un invitado inesperado y más problemas para un joven desafortunado.
1. prologo

"¿Entonces vas a venir verdad?" – dijo Misaka Misuzu, una mujer que aparentaba menos años de los que tenía en realidad.

"si mamá" – contesto del otro lado del teléfono Misaka Mikoto, a pesar de ser una niña, ella era la Esper Nivel 5 #3 de ciudad academia, apodada Railgun – "no sé porque se te dio por ir a la playa, ya sé que es tu cumpleaños pero ¿no podrías haber planeado otra cosa, además no te parece que será aburrido estar solas nosotras dos?"

Misaka Misuzu había planeado ir a la playa un fin de semana para festejar su cumpleaños.

"¿Quién dijo que seriamos solo nosotras dos Mikoto-chan?" – Respondió su madre – "tu padre está de viaje de negocios pero consiguió algo de tiempo libre así que vendrá a Japón, además…." – Misuzu hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunto Mikoto

"Me gustaría invitar a Touma-kun también"

"¿P-p-p-por qué quieres que ese idiota vaya a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?" – La Railgun no podía entender porque su madre quería que el chico de pelo puntiagudo fuera a la playa con ellas – "(un momento, ese idiota tenía el número de celular de mi madre, además ella dijo que se lo encontró cuando estaba borracha, ¿qué le hizo ese idiota a mi madre?…..)"

Ella no lo sabía pero Misaka Misuzu era la representante de los padres que querían sacar a sus hijos de Ciudad Academia debido al peligro que representaba la guerra que poco después iba a tener lugar. Por lo que la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia uso a un grupo de Skill-Out para asesinarla, pero fallo debido a las interferencias de Kamijou Touma y de Accelerator por separado.

Misuzu le estaba agradecida a Touma por salvarla y además sabía que Mikoto estaba enamorada de ese chico y creía que esta era una buena oportunidad para que se acerque más a él, aunque su personalidad Tsundere actuaba como un obstáculo.

"Mikoto-chan no te alteres, es solo que ese chico me ayudo una vez y quería agradecérselo" – respondió Misuzu.

La Railgun se lo creyó, ella sabía que ese idiota tiene la maldita costumbre de ir a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite pero por otro lado esa era una de las cosas que hicieron que ella se enamorara de él. El rostro de Mikoto se volvió de un tono carmesí mientras pensaba en ello.

"B-Bueno no es que me importe que ese idiota vaya a tu fiesta, es decir, puedes invitar a quien quieras, no es asunto mío" – el lado Tsundere de Mikoto hablaba por ella.

"Bueno Mikoto-chan cuento contigo para le avises a Touma-kun, por alguna razón no puedo contactar con él, buena suerte, adiós"

"E-espera ¿por qué tengo que invitarlo yo?, es tu fiesta además…." – Mikoto sintió como se cortaba la comunicación – "No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué una mujer adulta tiene que actuar siempre así? Pero ahora al menos tengo una excusa para ir a verlo y…m-momento, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, además tengo que preguntarle qué relación tiene con mi madre, no va a escapar tan fácil de esta" – varias chispas salían de la frente de Mikoto.

En un dormitorio del distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia un chico con pelo puntiagudo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

El joven resignado suspiro, sabía que un nuevo problema se acercaba y aunque no lo quisiera iba a terminar involucrándose en el.

"Fukou-da".

**Fin del prologo**

**hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, se que no es perfecto pero espero que disfruten leerlo.**


	2. capitulo 1:La invitación

Capítulo 1

Kamijou Touma era un chico normal de secundaria como cualquier otro, excepto que en su brazo derecho reside un poder conocido como "Imagine Breaker" , el cual es capaz de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural ya sea una habilidad Esper o magia. Gracias a ese extraño poder ha sido capaz de salir con vida de enfrentamientos con espers y magos poderosos, y aun así Kamijou Touma era catalogado como un simple Nivel 0.

Por otro lado su mano derecha también anulaba su buena suerte, por lo que su vida era desgracia tras desgracia. En la escuela mientras discutía con Tsuchimikado y Aogami sobre que tipo de conejita era mejor fue golpeado por Fukiyose Seiri, una compañera de clase con una amplia frente y grandes pechos; más tarde el extraño organismo conocido como Komoe-Sensei, una profesora de 135cm, le había pedido llevar una pila de documentos a la sala de profesores, mientras caminaba por el pasillo tropezó con una chica de un curso superior y todos los documentos se desparramaron por el suelo, la chica llamada Kumokawa Seria se disculpó con él y le ayudo a recoger los documentos; luego su celular se cayó de su bolsillo y sin darse cuenta lo piso; al salir de la escuela se dirigía al supermercado por una promoción de venta que terminaba ese día pero a mitad de camino se encontró con un niño que había perdido a su mascota, él lo ayudo a buscarlo y luego de mucho tiempo pudieron encontrarlo, el niño le dio las gracias y Kamijou continuó su camino, faltaban poco tiempo para que acabara la promoción pero logro llegar justo a tiempo y cuando creía que por fin había tenido un poco de buena suerte se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su billetera, no pudiendo haber comprado provisiones lo único que le aguardaba al llegar a su dormitorio era ser mordido en la cabeza por una monja que estaba viviendo con él y era similar a un agujero negro. Un día normal para Kamijou Touma.

"Fukou-da" – se levantó de su cama, o más bien la bañera, que era donde dormía debido a que su cama estaba siendo ocupada por una monja de pelo plateado llamada Index, que le estaba gritando del otro lado de la puerta para que le prepare el desayuno.

Preparó unas tostadas y un poco de té, y se sentaron a desayunar.

"Touma" – dijo Index con una mirada amenazadora – "este desayuno es muy simple, quiero unos huevos fritos, pescado y arroz, eso sí es un verdadero desayuno"

"No seas exigente Index, el presupuesto de Kamijou-san ya está bastante vapuleado, tienes que conformarte con lo que hay" – declaró el joven desafortunado.

"TOUMAAAAAA" – Un aura oscurecida se desprendía de la monja, el gato calicó conocido como Sphinx se ocultó debajo de la cama al percibir el peligro inminente.

"Uhm Index-san debo irme a la escuela, asique si me disculpas….." – Kamijou Touma salió disparado de su dormitorio al momento que Index fallaba en su intento de morder su cabeza.

Fue un día completamente normal, mientras se dirigía a la escuela una pelota de tenis golpeo su cabeza; llegó tarde a la escuela por lo que fue regañado por Komoe-Sensei y Fukiyose lo golpeó sin ninguna razón aparente.

"Fukou-da" – era lo único que podía decir en una situación como esta.

Kamijou estaba regresando a su dormitorio cuando paso por un parque que contenía una máquina de bebidas dañada que ya se había comido su dinero una vez; junto a la máquina había una chica de pelo castaño que vestía el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela Tokiwadai, que estaba pateando la máquina de bebidas y no es que fuera su intención pero Kamijou logró ver debajo de su falda, aunque ella llevaba unos shorts.

"es mejor evitar más problemas innecesarios" – dijo Kamijou mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse cuando….

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Hey tú" Kamijou se volvió para mirar a la #3 de ciudad academia totalmente enfadada, le lanzo un rayo que fue negado por la habilidad del chico.

"Oye Biri Biri ¿Por qué siempre me atacas cada vez que me ves? Es peligroso ir lanzándole rayos a la gente sabes"

"No quiero oír tus excusas, siempre terminas negando mi poder y sigues insistiendo en que eres un nivel 0 maldición" dijo Misaka Mikoto – "y además ya te dije que no soy Biri Biri, mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto"

"Si, si, lo sé, bueno será mejor que me regrese a mi dormitorio, si no le hago la cena a Index seguramente va a terminar mordiéndome otra vez" – Kamijou se disponía a seguir el viaje a su dormitorio cuando Mikoto lo detuvo.

"Espera, ¿Por qué no me respondiste el mensaje que te envié?" – preguntó la Railgun. Kamijou la miro confundida.

"Ah cierto lo olvidé, mi celular se rompió" – la excusa de Kamijou era perfectamente válida, su celular había sido víctima de su habitual desgracia.

"Por dios, no tienes remedio, bueno ya que estas aquí no importa" – dijo la #3 mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse – "b-bueno solo quería decirte que d-dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi madre y al p-parecer ella quiere que tú vayas"

"¿eh Misuzu-san me invito a su cumpleaños? Vaya que es algo inesperado" – la sorpresa de Kamijou era evidente, él la había conocido durante el daihaseisai y además la había salvado durante el incidente con Skill-Out, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

"Si, se trata de un fin de semana en la playa, no tienes que ir si no quieres" – dijo Mikoto mientras trataba de no ruborizarse.

"Me encantaría ir, dile a Misuzu-san que le agradezco la invitación" – esa era la respuesta del chico de cabello puntiagudo - "Debería comprarle algún regalo, pero no sé que tipo de cosas le pueden llegar a gustar a Misuzu-san, ¿Misaka tú sabes que podría gustarle verdad? – la pregunta de Kamijou dejó confundida a Mikoto, que no sabía que responder – "ah ya se ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprarle un regalo, qué te parece Misaka?

"E-Está bien" – respondió Misaka, su cara ya se había vuelto completamente roja.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana en Seventh Mist después de clases ¿bien?"

"S-sí, está bien" – respondió Mikoto que ya no era capaz de ver a Kamijou a la cara.

"bueno, nos vemos Biri Biri" – dijo Kamijou mientras se dirigía a comprar la comida, no quería hacer enojar a Index.

Mientras Kamijou se alejaba, Mikoto se quedó completamente congelada en el mismo lugar, no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿aquel idiota acababa de invitarla a una cita?, eso fue lo que paso por su mente confundida, aunque se tratara de conseguir un regalo para su madre, ella tenía la oportunidad de tener una cita con ese idiota. Esa idea se mantuvo en su casa durante un tiempo, luego se acordó de que debía reunirse con sus amigas, trató de salir del trance y se dirigió rápido hacia Joseph's, el restaurante que era frecuentado por ella y sus amigas.

/

"me pregunto por qué Misaka-san está llegando tarde" – quien decía esto era una chica de baja estatura cuya característica más sobresaliente era un cintillo de flores artificiales que adornaban su cabeza. Su nombre era Uiharu Kazari y era miembro de Judgment.

"Seguramente debe estar con su novio" – la chica que había pronunciado esas palabras era Saten Ruiko, una estudiante de nivel 0, que no se había percatado de que su comentario alteró a su amiga de coletas que vestía el uniforme de Tokiwadai.

"¿No- novio? Es totalmente inaceptable, la castidad de Onee-sama me pertenece a mí. Onee-sama no puedes interesarte en un apestoso simio!" – la teletransportadora conocida como Shirai Kuroko no podía soportar el hecho de que su amada Onee-sama estuviera saliendo con un chico.

Las 3 chicas discutían cuando vieron llegar a la #3 de Ciudad Academia – "lo siento llegué tarde"

"No Misaka-san no te preocupes sabemos bien la razón por la que llegaste tarde asique no hay problema" – Saten la miraba de forma curiosa con un tono de picardía en sus ojos – "quiero decir, es normal que pierdas el tiempo con el chico que te gusta ¿verdad? ¿verdad?"

Misaka se quedó perpleja ante la interpelación de Saten mientras que los ojos de Kuroko se volvían siniestros – "P-por supuesto que no ¿Por qué debería gustarme un idiota como él?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Kuroko quedó petrificada, por su parte las miradas de Uiharu y Saten no se apartaban de la Railgun, ellas siempre sospecharon de que ella tenía un enamoramiento pero nunca se imaginaron que lo fuera a revelar de esta forma.

"Entonces era verdad" – Uiharu rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la escena – "Misaka-san de verdad tienes un novio"

"N-no es mi n-n-n-n-novio, es solo un idiota al que considero mi rival, además….." – De repente las palabras de Mikoto fueron interrumpidas por la amenazante aura que se desprendía de su compañera de cuarto.

"Onee-sama" – la voz de Shirai Kuroko era áspera con matices siniestros, similar a la de un personaje salido de una película cliché de terror. Kuroko se abalanzó hacia su amada Onee-sama y comenzó a llorar – "Onee-sama Onee-sama, ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ese simio? ¿Por qué no comprendes que tu verdadero amor está aquí mismo junto a ti? Quizá no te des cuenta, lo tengo, voy a hacer que despiertes con un beso, Onee-sama" – cuando Kuroko se aproximaba hacia el rostro de la #3 para fusionar sus labios con los suyos, varias chispas se desprendieron de la Railgun y atacaron sin piedad a su acosad….es decir, a su amiga.

Al ver la escena tanto Uiharu como Saten decidieron no hablar más de ese tema y entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y le dieron sus órdenes a la camarera, que no tardó en volver con la comida. Las chicas disfrutaron de la comida mientras platicaban, pero Misaka Mikoto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con el chico de pelo puntiagudo, si bien se trataba de comprar un regalo para su madre ella no podía evitar ver esta situación como una cita. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su rostro adquiría una dulce tonalidad carmesí, Mikoto quería evitar que sus amigas lo notaran, ya le habían dado problemas hace poco, por lo que trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero siempre aparecía la figura de ese joven en su mente y cada vez con más fuerza. Llegado un momento Mikoto no pudo controlar más sus pensamientos y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, la mirada de la #3 se perdió completamente mientras miraba a través de la ventana aunque lo único que podía ver en realidad era la imagen de aquel chico, que el 21 de Agosto se había involucrado en un problema que no era asunto suyo y había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a casi 10.000 Sisters; la imagen de Kamijou Touma no podía apartarse de su mente, ¿debería aprovechar el cumpleaños de su madre como una oportunidad para finalmente crear un lazo amoroso con ese idiota?

La mente de Mikoto divagaba y soñaba acerca de aquel joven, cuando de repente…..

"…..ne-sama, Onee-sama" – la #3 estaba en su propio mundo por lo que tardó en reaccionar ante una Shirai Kuroko que le hablaba preocupada – "has estado soñando despierta Onee-sama, no nos estabas prestando atención en absoluto ¿te sientes bien Onee-sama? – Kuroko y las demás comenzaron a notar lo roja que estaba la cara de Mikoto.

"¿acaso tienes fiebre Misaka-san?" – preguntó una preocupada Uiharu.

"Cierto Misaka-san, tu cara está colorada" – añadió Saten.

Mikoto no sabía que hacer, no podía confesar que su estado se debía a que lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era cierto chico de preparatoria.

"S-sí, no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me regrese al dormitorio a descansar, nos vemos" – antes de que las demás pudieran decir algo Mikoto ya había dejado algo de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar lo que había comido para luego salir volando tan rápido como pudo. Uiharu, Saten y Kuroko intercambiaron miradas extrañas, la nivel 5 #3 de toda Ciudad Academia estaba actuando de forma extraña, lo que preocupaba especialmente a Kuroko.

/

Kuroko, Uiharu y Saten se quedaron un tiempo más en el restaurante, luego de retirarse Shirai Kuroko se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al llegar Kuroko notó que su compañera de cuarto, Misaka Mikoto, que había abandonado el restaurante luego de actuar haber actuado en forma extraña, estaba tomando un baño.

Kuroko normalmente habría intentado espiarla pero en vista de lo que había sucedido por la tarde decidió no acosarla por hoy, su amada Onee-sama no se sentía bien y esto le preocupaba.

Luego de tomar su baño Mikoto se fue a acostar, pero lo cierto es que desde que dejó el restaurante aquel idiota seguía hormigueando en su cabeza, mañana era la supuesta "cita" y ella era un manojo de nervios. A medida que avanzaban las horas era más difícil para Mikoto poder cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Kamijou Touma se negaba a desaparecer de su mente. Finalmente luego de un tiempo logro dormirse.

Esa noche soñó que aquel chico de preparatoria, seguramente se trató de un sueño feliz porque por la mañana, una ya despierta Shirai Kuroko vio cómo su amada Onee-sama abrazaba alegremente a su almohada mientras tenía una dulce sonrisa. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, después del Daihaseisai Mikoto se aferraba a su almohada murmurando unas palabras que hacían estallar de ira a su compañera.

El alboroto de Kuroko era tal que terminó por despertar a Misaka Mikoto, el sol ya había salido y el día de la "cita" finalmente había llegado.

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	3. capitulo 2: la cita

Hola, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, las cosas parecen ponerse interesante. No duden en dar su opinion si quieren, toda critica sera bien recibida.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kamijou Touma pasaba otro día normal en la escuela, faltaba poco para el fin de semana. Había sido invitado al cumpleaños de Misaka Misuzu, en un principio se extrañó por la invitación pero luego comprendió que se trataba de una buena oportunidad para relajarse y descansar; por alguna extraña razón siempre se veía involucrado en una infinidad de problemas que incluían magos o espers que tenían habilidades aterradoras, es decir, los problemas típicos de un chico de su edad.

Se la había pasado dormido toda la clase de química, anoche Index se enfadó porque la cena que él había preparado no cumplía con sus pretensiones lo que había provocado una respuesta dolorosa por parte de la monja, desde que recuerda, la vida de Kamijou Touma tenía muy pocos momentos de paz, este fin de semana era uno de esos momentos, por lo que pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

"Nya Kami-yan, ya es la hora del almuerzo ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir durmiendo?" – el chico rubio con camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol se acercó al escritorio de Kamijou, su nombre era Tsuchimikado Motoharu, el único híbrido Esper/Mago exitoso y era apodado el sargento Siscon debido a que estaba enamorado de su hermanastra.

"Tsuchimikado, no me di cuenta que me había dormido" – fue la respuesta del chico con pelo de punta.

"Kami-yan acaso no pudiste dormir anoche por culpa de una hermosa chica" – quien se unía a la conversación era un chico con pelo azul que siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su nombre (falso) era Aogami Pierce, apodado por Touma como Falso habitante de Kansai – "que envidia que tengo, Kami-yan siempre pareces estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, oh maldición yo también quiero mi propio harem"

Los tres idiotas eran conocidos como la Fuerza Delta, se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo y sacando las peores notas de la clase.

"¿Quién dijo qué yo tenía un harem? Ya dejen de inventar ese tipo de cosas, si Fukiyose escuchara esto de seguro nos golpearía de nuevo"

"Por cierto Kami-yan vamos a ir a la cafetería de la escuela por algo de comer ¿vienes?"

"No gracias, hoy me he traído el almuerzo de casa" – Si bien Kamijou suele ir a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo decidió cambiar de aire, no era un profesional pero estaba bastante orgulloso de sus habilidades de cocina, por lo que anoche preparó un ben-to para comer en la escuela.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después" – se despidieron sus dos amigos mientras iban rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar sus almuerzos.

Kamijou saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela de color azul. Quitó el envoltorio y al abrir la caja de su ben-to no encontró ni una migaja de comida, solo una nota que decía: "Touma debido a la tan pobre cena que me preparaste anoche me levante a la madrugada para buscar algo de comer y encontré este delicioso ben-to, no deberías esconder la comida, por cierto estuvo delicioso. Index"

"Fukou-da" – casi de forma automática estas palabras salieron de su boca, su desgracia no tenía fin.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entró una chica con una frente muy amplia, pero su rasgo más característico eran sus enormes pechos, que siempre eran tema de conversación de aquel trio de idiotas, por lo que Fukiyose siempre terminaba golpeándolos. Pero aun así ella aparentemente sentía "algo" por aquel chico desafortunado.

"¿Por qué no estas comiendo tu almuerzo?, Kamijou Touma, si no comes bien no crecerás correctamente"

"Kamijou-san está en una desafortunada situación por lo que hoy no podré comer mi almuerzo" – Kamijou apoyó la cabeza sobre su escritorio con un arrojo de resignación.

"Sabes que no me gustan las personas que se la pasan lamentándose de su mala suerte" – Fukiyose se sentó en la silla enfrente de Kamijou de espaldas a la ventana – "Solo por hoy compartiré mi almuerzo contigo"

Los ojos de Kamijou se iluminaron, como si estuviera viendo a un ángel que traía su salvación – "Gracias Fukiyose, pensé que iba a morirme de hambre"

Comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban temas relacionados con la escuela y los estudios.

Antes de que sonara la campana anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo, Tsuchimikado y Aogami entraron al salón para ver la escena de Kamijou y Fukiyose que estaban comiendo juntos y conversando amistosamente.

Aogami fue el primero en hablar – "Kami-yan no me digas que ahora también piensas incluir a Fukiyose en tu harem, nadie puede detenerte amigo, aunque estoy de acuerdo con tus gustos, las chicas con tetas grandes son las mejores"

"Nya, eres un ingenuo Aogami, Fukiyose forma parte de su harem desde hace un buen tiempo, además el tamaño de las tetas no es para nada importante" – el comentario de Tsuchimikado no era del agrado de Aogami.

"¿Por qué siempre son los pechos planos contigo? A ti solo te atraen las lolis"

"Nya, por supuesto Aogami, tu no entiendes lo verdaderamente maravillosas que son las lolis"

Mientras ambos idiotas comenzaban a discutir y a golpearse por el asunto de las lolis, habían ignorado completamente a Fukiyose Seiri, que en un principio se había sonrojado por lo que habían dicho esos chicos, aunque instantáneamente la ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Comenzó por golpear a Tsuchimikado en el estómago, luego le dio un codazo a Aogami y finalmente terminó con un cabezazo hacia Kamijou Touma. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada pero aun así fue una víctima más de la ira de la chica con pechos enormes, aunque el entendía que era normal debido a su mala fortuna.

"Fukou-da" – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse en el suelo junto a sus dos amigos.

/

Ya había sonado la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases. Los tres idiotas caminaban por la calle al salir de la escuela, todavía sentían las heridas provocadas por la ira de Fukiyose Seiri, pero ya estaban acostumbrados, por lo que no les afectaba mucho.

"Kami-yan ¿Qué te parece ir al karaoke?" – Tsuchimikado le hacia esta pregunta a Kamijou, aparentemente mientras estaban en la cafetería, él y Aogami pensaron en ir al karaoke y ahora extendían la invitación al chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"Lo siento chicos pero hoy tengo algo que hacer" – Ayer había quedado con Misaka Mikoto para comprarle un regalo a Misuzu-san. Por lo que Kamijou se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse al encuentro con la #3, no sin antes recibir comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de ambos idiotas.

Misaka Mikoto estaba esperando a que llegara ese idiota, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había llegado pero no veía rastro de aquel chico con el que iba (o eso pensaba) a tener una cita. Mañana dejarían Ciudad Academia para ir a la playa a festejar el cumpleaños de su madre, la Railgun aún no entendía porque quería que ese idiota fuera a su fiesta, aunque por el momento su mente seguía confundida por la situación en la que estaba junto con aquel chico de preparatoria.

"Siento llegar tarde Misaka, tuve un pequeño inconveniente mientras venía hacia aquí" – dijo Kamijou Touma mientras llegaba al lugar pactado para su "cita" con Mikoto. En el camino se encontró con una anciana que llevaba muchas bolsas de supermercado, inevitablemente Kamijou fue a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, la anciana le dio una gentil sonrisa y él la ayudo a llevar sus bolsas hasta su casa, luego de caminar por un tramo largo se percató de que la casa de la anciana estaba bastante lejos por lo que le tomo mucho tiempo terminar de ayudarla lo que ocasionó que llegara tarde a su encuentro con Misaka. Él sabía que no iba a tomárselo bien.

Su mano derecha negó fácilmente el ataque de la Railgun, como él había predicho, a la #3 de Ciudad Academia no le había agradado que llegara tarde, por lo que había respondido disparando un rayo hacia el chico.

"Cielos, fue tu idea venir aquí para comprar un regalo para mi madre, no deberías haber llegado tarde" – le regañó Mikoto – "llevo un buen rato esperando ¿sabes?"

"de veras lo siento Misaka, si quisieras podrías haberte ido, es mi culpa por llegar tarde" - Contestó Kamijou.

"N-no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, además seguramente no tienes ni idea de que comprarle a mi madre asique no es como si tuviera otra opción, se agradecido" – Mikoto tenía una mirada de enojo en sus ojos, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que aquel idiota haya llegado, aunque está de más decir que no tenía intención alguna de revelarlo.

"Tienes razón, como disculpa te compraré unas donuts de animales ¿bien?" – Al terminar de decir de esto Kamijou recordó que esas mismas donuts de animales eran las que le había comprado a Misaka 10032, también conocida como Misaka-Imouto, el 30 de Septiembre. Era algo que no le había caído bien a Mikoto, Kamijou se preocupó por un momento pero fue por poco tiempo, notó como el rostro de la Railgun se iluminaba de felicidad, al parecer ella no recordaba aquella situación.

"¿Qué te parece si entramos para ir a buscar el regalo para Misuzu-san?"

"b-bien"

Y así los dos chicos entraron al centro comercial. La "cita" había comenzado"

/

El centro comercial conocido como Seventh Mist era un edificio con varios pisos de altura, el mismo lugar había sido el escenario durante el juego de castigo que Kamijou Touma había perdido durante el Daihaseisai. Misaka Mikoto no tenía un buen recuerdo de aquel día, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que nada malo suceda, nada iba a arruinar su "cita" con aquel idiota.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban a través del centro comercial, no sabían a qué tienda entrar primero, Kamijou no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas y Misaka, quien se suponía que iba a ayudarle, no decía palabra alguna. Ella caminaba nerviosamente al lado de Kamijou y lo observaba con timidez sin poder evitar ruborizarse, tenía la misma apariencia que una doncella enamorada, pero él no parecía notarlo.

"¿A qué tipo de tienda deberíamos ir Misaka? – la pregunta de Kamijou pareció despertar a una Mikoto que hasta ese momento estaba en su propia mundo.

"¿E-eh? Bueno ¿Qué tal allí?" – La Railgun señaló una tienda de ropa con su dedo y ambos se dirigieron allí. Después de ver algunos atuendos Kamijou no estaba convencido, él no entendía de cuestiones como la moda o el estilo. Mikoto le mostró una blusa de color rosa con botones morados, pero a él le pareció que el tamaño del pecho de Misaka Misuzu era un impedimento para que le comprara esa blusa, Kamijou sabía muy bien que si decía lo que estaba pensando Mikoto lo mataría por lo que optó por quedarse callado.

Después de ver varias tiendas y no haber encontrado nada decidieron tomar un descanso. Se sentaron en una mesa en el patio de comidas mientras Kamijou se dirigió a comprar las donuts de animales para compensar el hecho de que había llegado tarde; volvió al poco tiempo con una bandeja de donuts con la forma de pollitos, los mismos que Misaka-Imouto pensaban que eran de verdad.

"delicioso" – Misaka Mikoto dijo mientras saboreaba las donuts.

"¿verdad?" – los dos jóvenes disfrutaban del momento mientras comían, aunque la conversación no era abundante, Mikoto no sabía de qué tema podrían hablar, en realidad lo que ella sabía de aquel chico era muy poco y eso le molestaba. El silencio se adueñaba del escenario cuando Kamijou decidió hacer una pregunta.

"Por cierto Misaka ¿sabes por qué a Misuzu-san se le ocurrió ir a la playa para festejar su cumpleaños? No es que me parezca mal solo pienso que es algo raro para un cumpleaños"

"Como si yo supiera en que piensa mi madre, a esa mujer le falta un tornillo" – en ocasiones Mikoto no podía soportar a su madre.

"oye no deberías decir eso, aunque quizá sea un poco extraña sigue siento tu madre"

"¿Y tú como te llevas con tu madre? La conocí durante el Daihaseisai, parece una persona agradable" - Mikoto no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba esa pregunta.

"Sinceramente no lo sé, no sé qué tipo de relación tenía Kamijou Touma con su madre antes de perder mi memoria, pero cuando estoy con ella no sé porque razón pero siento que estoy seguro de que ella es mi madre aunque sea una completa extraña"

"L-Lo siento, no debí haber hecho esa pregunta" – Mikoto estaba apenada, ella se había enterado accidentalmente de la pérdida de memoria de Kamijou mientras el chico estaba en Aviñón luchando con un miembro del asiento a la derecha de Dios, Terra de la Izquierda. Todavía no podía creer como el chico podía seguir adelante día a día. El actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, trataba de llevar una vida normal a pesar de que aquellos que eran sus amigos para él eran completos desconocidos, aun así decidió no decirle a nadie sobre su pérdida de memoria, no quería preocuparlos especialmente a cierta monja de cabello plateado que vivía con él. Mikoto trataba de entender por lo que estaba pasando aquel chico de cabello puntiagudo y no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquel idiota. Una pequeña lágrima parecía formarse en el rabillo del ojo de la #3.

"No te preocupes Misaka, ya te dije que trató de llevar mi vida normalmente, asique no tienes porque preocuparte" – le respondió Kamijou a la Railgun.

"E-entiendo" – Mikoto prefirió no hablar más del tema, a pesar de que parecía no importarle a aquel chico, ella no podía evitar sentirse mal por él.

"Misaka no debes perder de vista nuestro objetivo, estamos aquí para buscar un regalo para Misuzu-san, mañana comienza el fin de semana y no podemos ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños sin un presente adecuado" – Dijo Kamijou para tratar de cambiar la tensa atmosfera que se había formado. Las palabras del chico parecían haber calmado a Mikoto.

"Si, tienes razón" – Misaka parecía sentirse mejor. Mañana saldrían de Ciudad Academia para ir a la playa a festejar el cumpleaños de su madre y no podían ir con las manos vacías.

Kamijou se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, Misaka se quedó sola mientras esperaba a que volviera el chico de pelo puntiagudo cuando vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver en este momento. Se trataba de su amiga Saten, de ninguna manera podía enterarse de que ella estaba en una "cita" con un chico, el día anterior la situación se había salido de sus manos debido a un comentario que había dejado escapar sin intención.

"Misaka-san ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – pregunto la chica de pelo largo negro.

"N-nada, solo estaba comiendo algo" – fue la respuesta de una nerviosa Misaka Mikoto.

Saten observó que en la mesa en la cual estaba sentada su amiga había no una sino dos servilletas, su mirada se clavó sobre la Railgun – "Are, Misaka-san ¿podría ser que estuvieras en una cita con tu novio?"

"¿Una c-c-c-c-cita? P-por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera, absolutamente imposible"

"(demasiado sospechoso)" – Pensó Saten al ver como Mikoto negaba ardientemente la pregunta que le había hecho, esto de alguna forma confirmaba que Misaka estaba en una cita con un chico y no quería que nadie se enterara.

De más está decir que a esta altura el rostro de Misaka Mikoto estaba completamente colorado. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que estaba con aquel chico de preparatoria, no podía llegar a imaginarse el caos que iba a causar su compañera de dormitorio si se enteraba de ello. La situación era mala pero por suerte ese idiota todavía seguía en el baño; tenía que averiguar la forma de deshacerse de su amiga antes de que volviera.

Misaka no sabía qué hacer cuando Saten observó preocupada el reloj de su celular – "oh, maldición no me había dado cuenta de la hora, la película está por comenzar" – al escuchar estas palabras Mikoto logró calmarse, su amiga debía irse pronto o de lo contrario no llegaría al cine a tiempo – "Misaka-san tengo que irme, supongo que otro día me presentaras a tu novio ¿de acuerdo? "

"Sí, claro…no espera, ya te dije que no es mi novio" – mientras Saten se alejaba, los problemas de Mikoto parecían alejarse también pero…..

"¿Quién no es tu novio?" – ella no se había dado cuenta de que Kamijou Touma había terminado su estancia en el baño y había vuelto antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

"I-i-idiota no dije nada como eso, es solo que…..bueno verás….." – Mikoto se volvía cada vez más nerviosa, en un intento desesperado por salvarse de esta situación tomó un "pollito" de la bandeja y lo devoró de un bocado mientras apartaba la mirada de Kamijou.

"Misaka…..tú….." – el corazón de la Railgun latía con fuerza, ese idiota estaba a punto de decir algo que quizá cambie su vida, o eso era lo que ella creía.

"¿Tú quisiste distraerme para así poder comerte la última donuts? No pensé que tuvieras tanta hambre, yo apenas me comí una"

Mikoto no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Kamijou, por un lado sentía alivio pero también podía sentir una gran ira brotando por todo su ser.

"Así es ¿Cuál es el problema? Eso es lo que te pasa por haber llegado tarde" – Mikoto tomó la mano del chico y lo arrastró hacia otro lado – "vamos, todavía no hemos comprado nada para mi madre y no falta mucho para mi toque de queda, asique es mejor apurarnos"

"Uhm ¿Misaka-san?" – Kamijou le hizo notar a Mikoto que ella estaba sosteniendo su mano. Automáticamente la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar distancia del chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"I-idiota no vuelvas a tomar mi mano" – Mikoto sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

"Pero si fuiste tú quien tomó mi mano, además….¿are?" – Kamijou iba a decir algo más pero algo llamo su atención. Después de ser arrastrado por Misaka, los dos jóvenes habían terminado delante de una tienda de música, y una pequeña caja musical llamó la atención del chico.

Le preguntó a Misaka si estaba de acuerdo en que se la regalara a Misuzu-san, ella asintió. Ambos jóvenes entraron en la tienda y fueron atendidos por una joven empleada, le preguntaron por la caja musical y ella amablemente les comentó el precio, a Kamijou le pareció un poco caro pero aun así decidió comprarla.

Salieron de la tienda luego de comprar el regalo y siguieron viendo más tiendas, aún faltaba el regalo de Mikoto pero no les llevó demasiado tiempo. Ella optó por comprarle unos pendientes que tenían aspecto de ser muy costosos, Kamijou sabía que no tenía el mismo presupuesto que una Ojou-sama como ella, lo cual lo hacía deprimirse un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Con ambos regalos comprados salieron del centro comercial y se despidieron. Quedaron en encontrarse mañana para salir de Ciudad Academia y dirigirse hacia la playa.

El fin de semana estaba por comenzar pero Kamijou Touma no sospechaba del problema que le esperaba.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**


	4. capitulo 3: Angeles y Demonios

las cosas parecen complicarse un poco para Kamijou Touma y mas personajes haran su aparicion en este capitulo, enjoy.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Normalmente sería difícil para unos estudiantes salir de Ciudad Academia pero ellos no tuvieron inconveniente alguno, quizás alguien desde las sombras había ayudado para que así fuera, por lo que abandonaron la ciudad más avanzada del mundo en poco tiempo.

Era un día hermoso, no podía verse ni una nube en el cielo, el pronóstico del clima para el fin de semana era el ideal para ir a la playa, Kamijou Touma sentía que por fin iba a tener un merecido descanso. Él había dejado a Index al cuidado de Komoe-Sensei pero tuvo que pagar un precio. A la pequeña monja de ojos verdes no le agradó la idea de que Kamijou la abandonara durante el fin de semana por lo que terminó mordiendo al chico de cabello puntiagudo. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, él estaba agotado de luchar con tantos magos poderosos y de meterse en problemas, por lo que consideraba que este fin de semana era una justa recompensa por sus servicios prestados.

El usuario "Imagine Breaker" y la nivel 5 #3 de Ciudad Academia se dirigían en un taxi a toda velocidad por la autopista rumbo a su destino: el cumpleaños de Misaka Misuzu. Por alguna extraña razón la invitación se había extendido al chico que una vez la había salvado de ser asesinada por Skill-Out. Él todavía no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le aguardaba.

/

"Es una broma ¿verdad?" – luego de un viaje no demasiado largo, los dos jóvenes habían llegado a su destino. Se trataba de una posada de aspecto lúgubre que se encontraba frente a la playa en algún lugar de la prefectura de Kanagawa, era un lugar que Kamijou Touma conocía muy bien y no tenía un buen recuerdo. Luego de haber derrotado al #1 Accelerator, por pedido de su profesora, Kamijou había ido al mismo lugar con Index pero debido al hobby de su padre de coleccionar amuletos de buena suerte un ángel descendió al territorio de los humanos, lo que casi ocasiona la destrucción del mundo. Dicho incidente había sido resuelto con la ayuda de Tsuchimikado y de Kanzaki Kaori, a la cual no veía desde el incidente del Halloween Británico.

"¿ocurre algo?" – preguntó Mikoto al ver la cara del chico.

"Solo me preguntaba, ¿Misaka por casualidad tú no eres mi prima pequeña verdad?"

"¿eh?" – Mikoto no entendía la pregunta del chico – "¿puede saberse que rayos te pasa? Has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos"

"N-no importa, debo estar cansado por el viaje ja ja" – dijo Kamijou mientras intentaba una risa forzada.

La respuesta de Kamijou no pareció convencer a la Railgun, que notaba que aquel idiota estaba actuando de forma extraña. Pero no tuvo tiempo para indagar que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Ambos vieron a una mujer de apariencia muy joven de aspecto similar a Mikoto, se trataba de su madre Misaka Misuzu.

"oh Mikoto-chan, me alegro ver que llegaste bien, pero veo que aún no has "crecido" correctamente ¿no estas comiendo bien verdad?" – así era Misaka Misuzu. La paciencia de su hija se agotó inmediatamente. Mikoto no pudo evitar molestarse con su madre.

"¿D-de que estas hablando? Siempre tienes que salir con estas cosas y….."

Mientras la Railgun comenzaba a hacer un alboroto, Misuzu notó al chico que estaba junto a su hija, por lo que decidió ignorar a Mikoto y dirigió su mirada hacía Kamijou.

"Me alegro que hayas venido Touma-kun, espero que Mikoto-chan no te haya dado problemas, ella puede ser un poco problemática a veces" – las palabras de Misuzu eran demoledoras para Mikoto.

"Yo no doy problemas, él es el que siempre está…." – Misuzu no parecía escuchar los comentarios de su hija que estaba cada vez más enojada.

La joven mujer seguía hablando con el usuario del "Imagine Breaker" – "pero cuento con que puedas seguir cuidando de ella ¿bien?"

"S-si" – Kamijou no sabía que responder, ella era demasiado para él. Ahora entendía un poco más porque Misaka no se llevaba tan bien con su madre – "Por cierto Misuzu-san feliz cumpleaños" – Kamijou le entregó un pequeño paquete con un moño.

"oh Touma-kun no debiste" – Misuzu abrió el paquete y vio la caja musical que Kamijou le había comprado, a ella pareció gustarle mucho – "es preciosa, muchas gracias"

"Cierto mamá ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar, no había algún sitio mejor?" – Mikoto se enfadó por estar siendo ignorada por lo tanto decidió irrumpir con una pregunta.

"ah verás, Kamijou Shiina-san me recomendó este lugar, al parecer ella vino con su familia hace algún tiempo ¿no es cierto Touma-kun?"

"Si, lo es"

Al parecer después del Daihaseisai ambas madres se hicieron buenas amigas, por lo que no resultaba extrañó lo que había dicho Misuzu. En aquella ocasión fue la primavera vez que Kamijou Touma veía a sus padres luego de haber perdido la memoria, aunque su madre se veía como Index. Trató de no pensar más en el incidente del "Angel Fall", eso solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

"¿asique ya habías estado aquí antes?" – Preguntó Mikoto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Kamijou, al ver como el chico asentía en afirmación la mirada de la Railgun se posó de nuevo sobre su madre – "¿Papá todavía no ha llegado?"

"Al parecer tuvo problemas con su vuelo, si tiene suerte quizá llegue para mañana" – fue la respuesta de Misuzu – "pero no te preocupes Mikoto-chan, ya tenemos un hombre que nos protegerá si algo malo sucede ¿cierto?" – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al joven que la había salvado en Ciudad Academia.

Kamijou solo pudo forzar una sonrisa y reír de forma nerviosa. Mikoto no soportaba la idea de que ese idiota se llevara tan bien con su madre. La #3 le dió su regalo a su madre y luego fueron acompañados a sus habitaciones por los dueños de la posada, que en esta ocasión no lucían como Stiyl y Misaka-Imouto, al parecer ellos eran los únicos clientes, igual que en aquella oportunidad las medusas parecían ahuyentar a todo el mundo. Luego de instalarse quedaron en ir a la playa, Kamijou fue el primero en llegar, colocó una sombrilla en la arena y se acostó sobre una toalla de playa debajo de la sombrilla para que no le molestara el sol. Pasaron unos minutos y la siguiente en llegar hacia donde estaba el chico fue Misaka Mikoto, por un momento él pensó si Misaka iba a llamarlo "Onii-chan" pero descartó esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza, ella llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de aspecto un poco infantil adornado con lunares de distintos colores. Lo cierto es que le sentaba muy bien, pero no podía competir con la próxima persona que había llegado a la playa, Misaka Misuzu llevaba un provocativo bikini de color blanco. Casi instintivamente Kamijou llevo sus dedos hacia su nariz para evitar una posible hemorragia nasal, si comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz al ver a Misuzu-san en traje de baño no podría evitar morir a manos de Mikoto, si bien su "Imagine Breaker" era capaz de anular cualquier habilidad Esper o magia, no tenía el mismo efecto en la ira que podría llegar a sentir la #3.

Disfrutaron de la tarde en la playa, cuando el cielo comenzó a volverse anaranjado debido a que ya había llegado el atardecer, abandonaron la playa, ambos jóvenes se sentían cansados por el viaje. Al volver a su habitación Kamijou Touma decidió ir a tomar un baño, recordaba cuando Kanzaki casi lo mata por verla mientras se vestía, durante el "Angel Fall" a los ojos de las personas "cambiadas" ella se veía como Stiyl, por lo que tuvo que usar el baño de hombres.

Kamijou salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los baños. Estaba caminando por una pequeña calle pobremente iluminada, no había rastros de que haya alguna persona cerca, era como el efecto de un hechizo para alejar a la gente de un determinado lugar, el cual era utilizado con frecuencia por los católicos amakusa.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí Kamijou Touma, parece que realmente te gusta involucrarte en este tipo de cosas" – Kamijou no podía ver a nadie pero esa voz….esa voz la conocía muy bien.

"Nya Nee-chin no deberías subestimar a Kami-yan, la mayoría de los problemas siempre se resuelven gracias a él, es igual a un detective que se encuentra por casualidad en la escena del crimen y termina resolviendo el misterio-Nya" – Kamijou seguía sin poder ver a nadie pero se trataba de otra voz conocida, que sonaba similar a la de su vecino y compañero de escuela.

"Supongo que tienes razón" – De repente una figura extraña apareció en el rango de visión de Kamijou, se trataba de una mujer bastante alta para su género con un cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una camiseta corta blanca atada con un nudo en la parte inferior junto con una chaqueta vaquera, dejando al descubierto su ombligo y un par de jeans con una cara recortada, dejando al descubierto su muslo, al parecer se basaba en la regla de la asimetría para reforzar algún tipo de hechizo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una espada de dos metros de largo llamada Shichiten Shichitou. Ella era uno de los menos de 20 santos que hay en el mundo, cuyo poder es similar al de una bomba nuclear, su nombre es Kanzaki Kaori.

"K-Kanzaki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Kamijou comenzó a sentir que su tan ansiado descanso estaba a punto de ser interrumpido. La presencia de la Santa no podía significar nada bueno.

"¿Hace falta preguntar Kami-yan? Nuestra presencia en este lugar debería resultarte obvio" – quien se unía a la conversación era Tsuchimikado Motoharu, un espía de Necessarius y uno de los mejores amigos de Kamijou.

"verás el asunto es…" – Kanzaki se disponía a explicar la situación cuando notó que la figura del joven, que le había ayudado varias veces en el pasado, había desaparecido.

Kamijou de alguna forma sabía lo que estaba por venir por lo que decidió dar media vuelta y salir disparado como una bala. No quería involucrarse en más problemas innecesarios, se suponía que este fin de semana lo dedicaría a descansar y a relajarse, pero ahora que algún mago desquiciado había decido conquistar el mundo o algo parecido eso ya no era una posibilidad. Kamijou corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba tan absorto en su maratón que no notó a una pequeña figura que se movía en la oscuridad, Kamijou chocó con ella – "oh lo siento, iba distraído y no vi por donde iba, realmente lo si…en….to" – las palabras de Kamijou comenzaron a entrecortarse cuando la tenue luz de la calle iluminó a la chica con la que él había chocado. Ella poseía una gran cantidad de armas, su torso y extremidades estaban cubiertas por cinturones de cuero, sobre su cabeza llevaba una capucha roja y su flequillo rubio cubría completamente sus ojos, Kamijou la conocía muy bien se trataba de Sasha Kreuzhev, una monja perteneciente a la iglesia ortodoxa rusa y un agente de Annihilatus.

"Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?" – Kamijou no sabía si se trataba de Sasha o Misha Kreuzhev, pero no había notado nada raro el día de hoy por lo que la posibilidad de que el "Angel Fall" se estuviera repitiendo era bastante baja. Él joven se sentía cada vez más confuso.

"Nya los mismos involucrados durante el Angel Fall estamos reunidos aquí, parece cosa del destino" – en algún momento Tsuchimikado se había hecho presente en la escena y decía estas palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía disfrutar la situación.

"¿Me dejarás explicar la situación ahora Kamijou Touma?" – aparentemente desde hacía un buen rato Kanzaki había estado en ese lugar, Kamijou pensó que fue iluso de su parte pensar que podría escapar de un Santo simplemente corriendo.

"Prometo no escapar, por favor explícame que está sucediendo Kanzaki" – Kamijou se había resignado, inevitablemente tendría que involucrarse en un nuevo problema relacionado con el lado de la magia.

"bien, entonces comenzaré" – Kanzaki tomó un respiro antes de narrarle la situación al chico desafortunado – "parece que un culto satánico vino a esta ciudad con un propósito oscuro"

"¿un grupo satánico, son de esos tipos que adoran a los demonios y ese tipo de cosas?" – A pesar de que él había luchado con muchos magos, Kamijou era un completo amateur cuando se trataba de magia.

"Es correcto, luego del Angel Fall una gran cantidad de telesma permaneció impregnada en este lugar, tal parece que este grupo pretende usar ese telesma para invocar a un demonio a este mundo, aunque todavía desconocemos que tipo de hechizo planean utilizar" – la santa del lejano oriente terminó con su explicación.

"Un momento Kanzaki ¿Qué el telesma o ese tipo de cosas no se relacionan con los ángeles, como es que piensan invocar un demonio con eso?" – Kamijou no comprendía muy bien la situación.

"Nya Kami-yan ¿conoces la historia de Lucifer? Era un ángel cuya soberbia lo hizo caer a los infiernos transformándose en satanás. Es por eso que teóricamente es posible tratar de crear un demonio usando una gran cantidad de telesma. Supongo que Annihilatus piensa lo mismo por eso decidieron enviarte a ti verdad" – la pregunta de Tsuchimikado iba dirigida hacia la monja de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa.

"Respuesta: es correcto, impedir que se lleve a cabo este hechizo es de importancia para nuestra organización" – fue la respuesta concisa de Sasha Kreuzhev.

"Kami-yan déjame añadir que si este hechizo es llevado a cabo con éxito toda el área podría ser destruida, entonces ¿Qué dices, nos ayudaras?" – Tsuchimikado sabía que no era necesario preguntar, fue un mero formalismo, él ya conocía la respuesta de su amigo.

Kamijou Touma había venido a esta ciudad con Misaka Mikoto para festejar el cumpleaños de Misuzu-san, no podía dejar que madre e hija estuvieran en peligro por culpa de un grupo de dementes, el inevitablemente iba a destruir esa ilusión.

"Por supuesto" – la voz de Kamijou era firme, ya no le importaba su descanso, eso había terminado, lo único que le interesaba en este momento era detener a esos tipos.

No había oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás, ya había comenzado.

**Fin del capitulo 3**


	5. capitulo 4: la batalla

por fin un poco de accion, la batalla comienza. esperen al proximo capitulo para la conclusion.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto y Misaka Misuzu disfrutaban de un desayuno tranquilo, Misuzu seguía haciendo comentarios que no eran del agrado de su hija, ella no podía soportar más a su madre, su paciencia había durado menos de un día. El ambiente era agradable y divertido pero el rostro de Kamijou reflejaba preocupación. Se había involucrado en un nuevo problema, debía evitar que unos magos satánicos invocaran un demonio y destruyeran el mundo. Mikoto notó la cara del chico pero no se animó a preguntarle que le pasaba. Lo cierto es que ella tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico de preparatoria.

***Flashback ***

La noche anterior Kamijou Touma había salido para tomar un baño pero no parecía volver pronto – "(¿Por qué ese idiota no vuelve, le habrá pasado algo?") – Misaka Mikoto se preocupaba por el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo, estas preocupada por él cierto?" – Misaka Misuzu parecía notar el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, ella podía leerla como a un libro, además el hecho de que la nivel 5 #3 parecía estar enamorada de Kamijou Touma resultaba evidente para todos excepto para el propio Kamijou Touma.

"¿P-p-p-por qué estaría preocupada por ese idiota? Eso no es cierto" – si bien Mikoto parecía haber aceptado sus sentimientos hacía ese idiota luego de la pelea del chico con Acqua de la retaguardia, su personalidad Tsundere le impedía admitirlo públicamente. Pero lo cierto es que su madre tenía razón, ella estaba preocupada por él – "S-supongo que iré a tomar un baño" – dicho esto la Railgun dejó la habitación.

"Je, es una mala mentirosa" – dijo Misuzu con una sonrisa luego de que su hija se haya ido.

Mikoto caminaba a través de calles mal iluminadas mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de cierto chico de preparatoria, pero no había rastro alguno.

De repente Mikoto pareció escuchar un ruido, se dirigió a aquella dirección y vio como ese idiota estaba tirado en el suelo encima de una chica rubia que llevaba un atuendo bastante extraño. Se disponía a ir a matarlo cuando decidió seguir escondida al notar que en la escena había más personas, logró ver a un chico rubio con camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol, ella ya lo había visto junto con aquel idiota durante un evento del Daihaseisai, también observó a otra persona, más precisamente, una chica – "(¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué tiene tetas tan grandes? ¿Acaso aquel idiota tiene ese tipo de gustos? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?") – parecía comenzar a salir humo de la cabeza de la Railgun, no solo le molestaba el tamaño de los pechos de aquella mujer sino también la naturalidad con la que hablaba con ese idiota, parecían ser muy cercanos, Mikoto no pudo evitar sentir celos. Trató de escuchar de que estaban hablando pero no tuvo éxito, solo pudo escuchar algunas palabras fueras de contexto y no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, ella notó la cara de Kamijou. El rostro de ese idiota estaba muy serio, era similar a aquella ocasión en aquel puente, cuando trató de detenerla de ir a morir a manos de Accelerator.

Se estaba metiendo en un nuevo problema, esa era la conclusión a la que ella había llegado. Las cuatro personas terminaron su reunión y se marcharon por caminos distintos, dejando el escenario totalmente desolado. Mikoto decidió regresar a su habitación pero antes iba a tomar un baño, si volvía antes de tomar uno su madre hubiera sospechado de ella (aunque ya lo hacía).

Al volver a la posada se percató de que aquel idiota había vuelto. Ella quería preguntarle sobre aquellas extrañas personas, quería saber en que asunto se estaba metiendo. Pero decidió dejarlo por ahora, sabía que si le ofrecía su ayuda él optaría por no involucrarla. Siempre tenía que encargarse de todo él solo, no dudaba en ayudar a los demás pero no aceptaba cuando otros querían ayudarlo, a Mikoto le molestaba esa parte del chico pero también era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de él.

***Fin del Flashback***

Luego de pensarlo hasta dormirse Mikoto decidió no decirle nada a Kamijou, él no iba a dejar que ella lo ayudara, por lo que pensó en seguirlo en secreto cuando volviera a reunirse con esas personas tan extrañas.

Luego de desayunar Misuzu propuso ir a la playa, era un día hermoso, pero Kamijou se excusó diciendo que iría a dar una caminata y que las alcanzaría después. Mikoto se puso en guardia, sabía que aquel idiota iba a encontrarse con esa mujer de las tetas grandes.

Kamijou salió de la habitación y fue al encuentro con Kanzaki y los demás para buscar la base del enemigo, si su plan tenía éxito Misaka y Misuzu-san estarían en grave peligro, ese pensamiento preocupaba mucho a Kamijou. No sospechaba que una de esas personas a las cuales quería proteger lo estaba siguiendo.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo se encontró con Kanzaki, Tsuchimikado y Kreuzhev. Habían obtenido información sobre el enemigo, aparentemente en la parte más alejada de la playa había una cueva que solía ser cubierta cuando subía la marea, pero con magia era muy fácil evitar que esto suceda, por lo que era el escondite perfecto.

"También descubrimos que para controlar los residuos de telesma necesitan un objeto espiritual para canalizar toda esa energía, lo que además lleva mucho tiempo" – Kanzaki informó de la situación actual.

"Entonces si toco ese objeto con mi mano derecha….." – Kamijou Touma era como cualquier otro estudiante normal de secundaria excepto por esa mano derecha que siempre le ocasionaba problemas.

"Nya así es Kami-yan es simple ¿verdad? Deja que Nee-chin se encargue de patearle el trasero a esos idiotas satánicos y tú solo concéntrate en destruir ese objeto espiritual" – añadió Tsuchimikado.

"entonces ¿Qué aspecto tiene ese objeto?" – pregunto a Kamijou mirando a Tsuchimikado, pero no era él quien tenía la respuesta.

"Respuesta: tiene una forma similar a un candado de color negro" – quien había obtenido esa información había sido Annihilatus por lo que Sasha Kreuzhev fue quien respondió la pregunta de Kamijou.

La ceremonia de invocación debía realizarse durante la noche por lo que quedaron en reunirse más tarde. El plan era sencillo, ningún mago normal sería rival para la fuerza de un Santo por lo que Kanzaki Kaori le despejaría el camino al chico para que destruyera el objeto espiritual con su mano derecha.

Ninguno sospechaba que su conversación había sido escuchada por una estudiante de escuela secundaria. Misaka Mikoto no se perdió de ninguna palabra pero aun así no logró entender nada ¿magia? ¿Objeto espiritual? Para alguien que vivía en una ciudad regida por la ciencia era muy difícil pensar en que algo tan absurdo como la magia fuera real, pero lo cierto es que ese chico estaba en problemas y ella quería ayudarlo. No quería pasar por lo mismo que al terminar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Había sufrido mucho cuando pensó que ese idiota había muerto.

/

Kamijou regresó a la playa y se encontró con una Misuzu preocupada.

"¿Ocurre algo Misuzu-san?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"No tengo noticias de mi esposo, no sé si pudo tomar o no el vuelo a Japón"

Misaka Tabigake es un hombre que viaja por el mundo para buscar sus defectos y corregirlos. Su especialidad es encontrar aquello que falta y que el mundo necesita. Lo cierto también es que es una de las pocas personas que sabe acerca de los casi 10.000 clones que llevan el mismo rostro que su hija. Tal parece que en este momento estaba en el extranjero y no pudo conseguir un vuelo hacia Japón.

"No te preocupes mamá, seguramente papá llegará pronto, ya sabes como es él" – Misaka Mikoto había llegado a la playa luego de espiar a Kamijou y se había unido a su conversación. Misaka Tabigake también era un hombre que le daba mucha importancia a su familia, a tal punto que había amenazado al mismísimo director general de Ciudad Academia, Allister Crowley.

El comentario de la Railgun pareció calmar a su madre. Los tres se quedaron en la playa hasta la hora de comer. Luego de Almorzar Kamijou se quedó en su habitación, estaba un poco cansado, Mikoto decidió hacerle compañía mientras que Misuzu-san, aprovechando que los dos jóvenes se quedaban en su habitación, fue en busca de un bar para emborracharse.

Mikoto estaba sumamente nerviosa, estaba en una habitación con ese idiota que se había ganado su corazón, solos, completamente solos. Pero la Railgun no tenía tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía tratar de obtener un poco de información sobre el asunto en el que estaba involucrado ese idiota, pero debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, si el idiota se enteraba que ella tenía pensado ayudarlo, iba a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de que no se involucrara. Debía proceder con cautela.

"P-por cierto, mi madre me contó que hay una función de magia en el teatro del pueblo" – Mikoto mencionó la palabra "magia" de forma indirecta para ver la reacción del chico.

"¿Eh? Misaka no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas, tienes gustos bastante infantiles jaja"

El plan de Mikoto falló, Kamijou no mordió el anzuelo, de hecho su comentario la hizo enfadar. Por lo que Mikoto se olvidó de las sutilezas y pensaba abordar al chico de forma más directa cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido, se trataba del teléfono celular del chico. Kamijou observó la pantalla y se paró de un salto.

"Lo siento Misaka, tengo algo que hacer, siento no poder acompañarte al show de magia" – antes de que Misaka pudiera decir algo, Kamijou ya había abandonado la habitación.

"No vas a escaparte fácilmente" – al poco tiempo de que Kamijou se fuera, Misaka abandonó la habitación también.

Ya era de noche y las calles pobremente iluminadas era una ventaja para seguir a alguien, Mikoto agradeció que no se encontraba en Ciudad Academia, si alguna de sus amigas la veían persiguiendo a un chico hubiera sido un escándalo.

Lo siguió alrededor de 10 minutos, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ese chico se haga cargo él solo. Ella iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo, ella iba a estar ahí para pelear a su lado, o eso era lo que pensaba. Sin que Mikoto lo notara una silueta extraña apareció detrás suyo, para cuando ella lo notó ya era demasiado tarde. La extraña figura le hizo aspirar un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo, poco a poco Mikoto comenzaba a caer víctima de un profundo sueño. Si se hubiera percato antes podría fácilmente haberse librado de aquella persona misteriosa usando sus poderes. Finalmente Mikoto se durmió.

"Lo siento, pero estoy seguro que ese chico no quiere que te involucres en sus asuntos" – el misterioso hombre dijo estas palabras mientras cargaba a Mikoto y se disponía a irse – "Buena suerte muchacho, te estaremos esperando, asegúrate de regresar con vida, no te perdonaré si mi hija se pone triste por tu culpa" – Misaka Tabigake tomó a su hija y se marchó.

/

Kamijou Touma se reunió con los demás, se disponían a atacar la base del enemigo para poder evitar que un demonio destruya el mundo.

Se dirigieron a esa cueva que servía de guarida para ese culto satánico, según los cálculos de Tsuchimikado, luego de analizar la información de Annihilatus, el objeto espiritual terminaría a medianoche de reunir el telesma necesario para crear un demonio. Debían destruirlo antes de que todo el telesma estuviera reunido, y ese era el trabajo del Imagine Breaker.

Antes de entrar a la cueva Kanzaki desactivó todas las trampas mágicas que había, Kamijou pensó en lo sorprendente que era ella. Al notar la mirada del chico la Santa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Siguieron adelante a través de un pasillo estrecho iluminado por otro de los hechizos de Kanzaki, hasta que finalmente vieron una luz al final del pasillo y podían escuchar unas voces. Detuvieron su marcha y Kanzaki apagó su hechizo de iluminación para evitar ser descubiertos. Se acercaron un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

"Mis queridos hermanos finalmente hoy podremos completar nuestro deseo" – decía una voz masculina – "hoy es el día donde reescribiremos la historia de la humanidad, convertiremos este mundo dominado por la ciencia en uno dominado por el caos y la oscuridad"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" – varias voces se alzaron al unísono en señal de victoria.

"Mis queridos hermanos parece que tenemos invitados, por favor denles la bienvenida que se merecen" – todo el mundo giró en dirección al grupo de Kamijou.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el enemigo los había descubierto. Él sabía desde un principio que no podrían evitar la pelea pero era demasiado pronto. Pero no era momento de mirar atrás.

Kanzaki fue la primera en hacer su aparición frente al enemigo. Eran demasiados para una sola persona, pero ella no era normal, era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que habían nacido con las características del hijo de Dios. Por más que la superaran en número no podían hacer nada frente al abrumador poder de la Santa. Unos alambres muy finos comenzaron a rodear y a cortar a sus oponentes, se trataba del "Nanasen", en cuestión de segundos no quedaba una sola persona en pie. Kamijou tragó saliva, él estaba aliviado de que Kanzaki fuera su aliado, no querría enfrentar a alguien con un poder tan impresionante. Lo cierto es que Kamijou ya había luchado con ella pero ese recuerdo había desaparecido de su mente.

El único enemigo que quedaba de pie era el líder, cuya sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro – "Oya oya, eso fue impresionante Kanzaki Kaori-chan, tal como se esperaría de uno de los menos de 20 Santos. Maravilloso" – no parecía preocupado por la derrota total de sus subordinados – "pero temo que todos sus intentos son inútiles, no podrán evitar que el mundo caiga en la oscuridad"

"Ya lo veremos" – Kanzaki se disponía a arrebatar contra el líder a toda velocidad. Cuando se dirigía a golpearlo un muro de llamas negras se interpuso entre Kanzaki y el enemigo. La Santa no tuvo más opción que detener su ataque. El rostro de Kanzaki se llenó de sorpresa – "maldito, esas llamas ¿acaso tu eres….?"

"Jujuju, así es, no pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo darte cuenta. Antes era conocido como Verum347: aquel que busca la verdad de las cosas, ese era mi nombre de mago cuando pertenecía a Necessarius, deje la iglesia anglicana poco antes de que tu llegaras Kanzaki-chan"

Las palabras del líder fueron un shock para Kanzaki y Tsuchimikado, si bien ellos nunca llegaron a conocerlo habían oído varias historias, era una verdadera leyenda, llegó a ser conocido como el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra.

"¿C-como puede ser que alguien al que muchos consideran una leyenda haya caído al mundo de la magia negra? Eras uno de los magos más poderosos de Europa, nadie podía hacer frente a tus llamas, muchos en Necessarius aun te admiran, entonces ¿Por qué?" – Las palabras de Kanzaki resonaban en toda la cueva.

"¿Por qué preguntas? Toda mi vida creí que las personas, aún las más crueles, tenían un poco de bondad en su interior y que podrían ser salvadas, pero fui demasiado ingenuo, los seres humanos son criaturas malignas y no pueden ser salvados, entonces decidí crear un mundo de oscuridad, la humanidad no merece ser salvada" – las palabras del líder parecieron no ser del agrado de cierto chico.

"NO ME JODAS CON ESAS MIERDAS" – Gritó Kamijou sacando de su estado de shock a Kanzaki y a su amigo Tsuchimikado – "lo único que estás haciendo es huir de tu propio camino, renunciaste a creer en la bondad de las personas, no voy a negar que existan malas personas pero tú estás negando a todas las personas que si son bondadosas, personas que viven sus vidas pacíficamente junto con sus seres queridos. Y quieres destruir el mundo por una razón tan estúpida, yo…..yo voy a destruir tu maldita ilusión" – Kamijou estaba furioso, no podía contener su ira, quería golpear a ese sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, que maravilloso discurso, simplemente extraordinario" – el líder se echó a reír, pero su rostro adquirió un tono serio en pocos segundos – "¿Qué sabe un mocoso como tú sobre este mundo? Además ¿Quién eres? No puedo sentir mana alguno saliendo de tu cuerpo, si no eres un mago ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo soy quien va a detenerte pedazo de mierda" – Kamijou estaba decidido

"Por alguna razón no puedo soportarte asique muere"

El líder formó un bola de fuego en su mano y se la arrojó al chico, que extendió su mano derecha, pudo escucharse un ruido como si se rompieran cristales y acto seguido las llamas negras desaparecieron.

"¿Qué rayos hiciste?" – el líder no podía creer lo que había presenciado, sus poderosas llamas habían sido vencidas como mucha facilidad.

"Kanzaki, Tsuchimikado, no se quien es este tipo o cual es su historia, pero él no parece ser quien ustedes creen, él es nuestro enemigo, tenemos que detenerlo" – las palabras de Kamijou les hicieron recobrar los sentidos a sus amigos.

"Kamijou Touma no se que haríamos sin ti" – Kanzaki sostuvo su espada con más fuerza y determinación.

"Nya tienes razón Nee-chin, supongo que cuando esto termine tendrás que volver a ponerte ese disfraz de la erótica sirvienta ángel caído"

"Tsuchimikado maldito, nunca voy a volver a ponerme ese disfraz"

"¿Eh? Pero a Kami-yan le gusta, ¿acaso no quieres agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por ti?"

"B-bueno supongo que tienes razón"

"Un momento" – interrumpió Kamijou – "¿Quién dijo que a mi me gustaba ese disfraz de sirvienta ángel caído?"

Las dudas de Kanzaki y Tsuchimikado desaparecieron, todo gracias a cierto chico. Sus miradas mostraban la determinación de derrotar al enemigo.

"Kami-yan, aquel es el objeto espiritual" – dijo Tsuchimikado señalando algo que parecía ser un candado que se encontraba sobre una roca en el centro de la cueva – "en cuanto te de la señal ve corriendo hacia allí y destrúyelo ¿entiendes?"

"lo tengo"

El líder del culto satánico se había cansado de esperar a que el grupo de Kamijou haga su siguiente movimiento. Una bola de fuego de negra se dirigió nuevamente hacia Kamijou solo para ser negada con el Imagine Breaker.

"Mhn veo que tu mano derecha es capaz de anular la magia, es un poder bastante extraño, creo haber escuchado algo al respecto, tú debes ser ese chico que acabó con la Tercera Guerra Mundial ¿cierto? Que interesante, es muy interesante" – el líder no parecía estar preocupado por la presencia de Kamijou.

"No olvides que tu oponente soy yo" – Kanzaki dio un paso al frente.

"Entonces te derrotaré primero Kanzaki-chan"

Y así comenzó la batalla entre el líder y Kanzaki. Kamijou no podía creer lo que veía, la pelea estaba fuera de su alcance. En Rusia él ya había presenciado una batalla similar, entre dos miembros del asiento a la derecha de Dios, pero aún no se acostumbraba a este tipo de cosas, con la excepción de su mano derecha el seguía siendo un estudiando común de preparatoria. Kamijou se quedó congelado en un mismo sitio.

"No te alarmes Kami-yan, deja que Nee-chin se encargue de él, tu ve a destruir esa mierda" – Tsuchimikado lo devolvió a la realidad, Kamijou tenía algo que hacer, no había tiempo para ver la batalla de Kanzaki, debía destruir ese objeto espiritual.

Kamijou se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la cueva, pero no la iba a tener tan fácil.

"No te dejaré" – el líder se alejó de su oponente y se dirigió al chico, sabía muy bien que sus llamas no funcionarían por lo que optó por otro método más simple, una patada.

Kamijou no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que lo mando a volar, pero el líder no acabó allí, tomó la pierna de Kamijou y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Su intención era seguir golpeando al chico cuando Kanzaki rápidamente intervino salvándolo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Kamijou había perdido el conocimiento. Sasha Kreuzhev intentó un hechizo de curación pero la mano derecha del chico lo dejaba sin efecto.

"Maldito" – Kanzaki estaba furiosa y arremetió contra el líder usando su velocidad supersónica.

"No tengo nada en contra de ese chico pero no puedo dejar que nada le pase al objeto espiritual, su mano derecha es un verdadero problema" – el líder dijo estas palabras mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kanzaki.

A pesar de que ella era un Santo, por alguna razón no podía acertar ningún golpe contra su enemigo. El tiempo se acababa y lentamente el telesma se reunía en el objeto espiritual con forma de candado. Ni Tsuchimikado ni Sasha sabían que hacer, todo parecía perdido hasta que el sonido de cristales rompiéndose apareció nuevamente en escena. Todos se habían olvidado del chico luego de que perdiera el conocimiento, pero lo cierto es que sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta él recobró sus sentidos y se dirigió a destruir el objeto espiritual.

Era el fin, el telesma reunido se dispersó, todo había acabado, habían evitado la invocación del demonio, o ese era lo que pensaban, lo cierto es que algo mucho más aterrador estaba por comenzar.


	6. capitulo 5: conclusion

Capitulo 5

Kamijou había recuperado sus sentidos, sin que nadie se percatara de ello se había arrastrado lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el objeto espiritual que debía destruir. Sus heridas le molestaban, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento debido al dolor pero aun así continuó hacia adelante, había personas a las que debía proteger, no podía darse el lujo de caer derrotado.

"Bien hecho Kami-yan" – Tsuchimikado dedicó estas palabras de felicitación a su amigo. Kanzaki no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía más que suficiente. Ese chico había vuelto a salvar el mundo, ella consideró volver a usar ese traje de erótica sirvienta ángel caído.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el líder del culto satánico no parecía preocupado en lo más minimo, todo lo contrario, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? Tu plan fue arruinado" – Kanzaki no entendía el motivo de la risa del líder.

"¿arruinado dices? Que ilusa eres Kanzaki-chan, es todo lo contrario"

"¿c-cómo?"

De repente la cueva comenzó a temblar.

"permítanme explicarles, mi objetivo nunca fue invocar un demonio, sino más bien convertirme a mí mismo en uno, implantando una gran cantidad de telesma en mi cuerpo. Por eso una vez que la recolección de telesma estuviera completa tenía pensado destruir el objeto espiritual para liberar todo de un golpe, por eso déjame agradecerte muchacho, me ahorraste el trabajo hahahahaha" – una gran cantidad de energía estaba siendo absorbida por el cuerpo del líder.

"Eso es imposible, se supone que los humanos no podemos manejar el telesma, tu cuerpo lo terminará rechazando" – el argumento de Kanzaki era válido, durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial William Orwell, mejor conocido como Acqua de La Retaguardia, absorbió el telesma del Arcángel Gabriel para detenerlo, lo que le había costado sus poderes como Santo.

"sé muy bien que el telesma es incompatible con los humanos, por eso luego de muchos años de investigación logré modificar mi cuerpo, sería incorrecto decir a esta altura que sigo siendo un humano"

"L-lo siento" – Kamijou no podía mantenerse en pie. Sentía que esto era su culpa, él le había permitido a ese demente conseguir su objetivo.

"No es tu culpa Kami-yan, nosotros fuimos quienes fallamos" – Tsuchimikado estaba preocupado por la situación, si no detenían a ese sujeto el mundo corría grave peligro.

La gran cantidad de telesma había terminado de entrar en su cuerpo, el líder comenzó a transformarse, Kamijou y los demás estaban inmóviles, no había nada que pudieran hacer. El cuerpo del líder comenzó a volverse negro como la oscuridad, unas alas demoniacas emergieron de su espalda, sus manos se transformaron en garras, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos. Su objetivo finalmente estaba completo, ahora tenía el poder necesario para sumergir al mundo en la oscuridad. Dio un fuerte grito que retumbó a través de las paredes de la cueva.

Kamijou y los demás no creían lo que veían, el líder se había convertido en un demonio, ya no podían hacer nada para detenerle.

"Yo lo detendré" – Kanzaki estaba decidida – "ustedes escapen" – ella pensaba sacrificarse.

"Lo siento Nee-chin pero por más que huyamos no habrá lugar seguro en el mundo, además….."

"Como si fuéramos a dejarte sola Kanzaki, no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques en vano" – Kamijou no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de la Santa.

Kanzaki sonrió, él realmente era especial, a pesar de ser solo un estudiante común y corriente la había ayudado en más de una ocasión. Por eso, no importa lo que dijera, ella sabía muy bien que no había forma de hacer que ese chico escapara, esa era la clase de hombre que él era.

Pero no había mucho que hacer, su enemigo no pertenecía a este mundo, estaba fuera de su alcance. El líder agitó sus alas y se dispuso a cargar frente a sus enemigos que ahora no eran más que hormigas para él.

Kanzaki desenfundó su katana pero fue inútil, ni aun siendo un Santo pudo hacer algo frente a tan abrumador poder. Está de más decir que ni Tsuchimikado ni Sasha Kreuzhev pudieron hacer algo. En solo cuestión de segundos todos habían caído, Kamijou era el único en pie, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sufriera el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

"Oh vaya tal parece que exageré un poco, aun no me acostumbro a manejar tal cantidad de poder, esos insectos no sirvieron ni para el calentamiento ¿no opinas lo mismo chico?" – el líder parecía burlarse de Kamijou.

"M-maldito" – apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ese monstruo.

"oye no te presiones, no es que puedas hacer mucho en realidad, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me derrotes" – el líder señalo a Kanzaki, Tsuchimikado y Kreuzhev – "si esas basuras de ahí no pudieron hacerme nada mucho menos tú podrás ¿no lo crees?"

"si, lo sé" – Kamijou parecía comprender que cualquier cosa que haga sería inútil pero no tenía ninguna intención de dar marcha atrás. Kamijou miró su mano, la fuente de su poder – "Mientras aún tenga mi mano derecha voy a seguir luchando"

"¿Oh en serio? Entonces….." – sin que Kamijou pudiera reaccionar el líder realizó un corte limpio separando el brazo derecho del cuerpo del chico.

El dolor se apoderó de Kamijou, inmediatamente cayó al suelo, un enorme charco de sangre se formó alrededor de su herida. Ya no quedaba nadie, el destino del mundo estaba sellado.

"que patético, esto no fue nada divertido, bueno aunque dudo de que exista alguien en el mundo que pueda hacerme siquiera un rasguño" – el líder estaba seguro de su victoria, se disponía a dejar la cueva cuando sintió algo.

No sabía de qué se trataba, era un poder que nunca antes había visto y parecía provenir de la herida de Kamijou. Ráfagas de energía emanaban de donde antes había estado su brazo derecho.

"¿q-qué es esto?" – el líder no comprendía que ocurría, se supone que ese chico no tenía ningún poder más allá de su brazo derecho, y este había sido cortado. Las piernas del líder temblaban, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él se había convertido en un ser que estaba fuera de este mundo, se suponía que no existía nadie que pudiera hacerle frente. Pero ahí estaba ese chico con su extraño poder.

El verdadero poder de Kamijou Touma se había liberado. La desesperación terminó dominando al líder, a pesar de su gran poder no podía hacer nada frente a ese chico de preparatoria. El chico, aun inconsciente, se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia el líder.

"N-no aléjate, MALDICION ALEJATE DE MI" – Kamijou lo arrinconó frente a la pared, no había escapatoria – "¿Q-quién demonios eres tú?"

Kamijou no respondió con palabras, sino con una sonrisa macabra. El líder se congeló, no había nada que pudiera hacer su derrota se decidió en el momento en que corto ese brazo derecho.

/

Kamijou abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con un techo familiar.

"¿D-dónde estoy?"

"Oh por fin despiertas, estuviste dormido durante 3 días" – quien decía estas palabras era un medico con cara de rana, a pesar de su apariencia era conocido como el cancelador del cielo, no había ninguna herida que no pudiera curar – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que estoy bien" – Kamijou estaba en un lugar que le era muy familiar, después de tantas peleas, el hospital del distrito 7 ya era como su segundo hogar. Él no recordaba que había pasado, lo último que supo fue que su brazo había sido cortado, pero cuando miro sobre su hombro derecho, ese brazo, el "Imagine Breaker" estaba ahí. No era la primera vez que sucedía por lo que no se sorprendió.

"Toumaaa Toumaaaa" – una monja con un hábito blanco que llevaba un gato calicó en sus brazos se adentró en la habitación del chico. Sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía haber estado llorando – "¿te metiste en problemas otra vez, verdad?" – casi de forma automática la mirada de preocupación de la monja se transformó en una mirada de ira.

"mhn bueno verás Index-san, yo….esto….." – no importaba lo que dijera el chico, la monja se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a morderlo.

"Tan animados como siempre, bueno tienes otras visitas asique será mejor que te lo tomes con calma" – el doctor con cara de rana luego de decir esto se marchó de la habitación.

Luego de un tiempo Kamijou pudo escapar de los colmillos de Index. La monja se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital por algo de comer. Al rato de que la monja se marchara Kanzaki entró en la habitación, aunque usando su atuendo habitual.

"Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Kanzaki estaba preocupada por el chico – "Tus heridas eran muy graves"

"Estoy muy bien, por cierto Kanzaki ¿cómo fue que llegue al hospital?"

Volviendo unos días atrás, luego de que fuera derrotada por el líder del culto satánico que se había convertido en un demonio, al recuperar la consciencia vio a aquel chico tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, con la salvedad de su brazo derecho que estaba como nuevo. Junto al chico estaba arrodillado el líder, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. Pareciera como si hubiera visto algo que lo había llevado al borde de la locura. Él había perdido su condición de demonio, todo el telesma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Kanzaki no entendía que había pasado, pero seguramente ese chico había hecho algo. Los demás habían recuperado la consciencia, ellos tampoco entendían que era lo que había ocurrido.

"Disculpen, yo me haré cargo de ese chico" – un hombre apareció en la escena –"si algo le pasara mi hija se pondría muy triste"

"¿Quién es usted? No voy a dejar que te lleves a este chico así como si nada"

"Señorita, lo único que puedo decirle es que mi trabajo es ver que es lo que le falta al mundo, y déjeme añadir que el mundo no puede darse el lujo de perder a este chico"

"déjalo Nee-chin, Kami-yan estará bien" – Tsuchimikado era un espía y sabía quién era este hombre.

"B-bien, si tú lo dices Tsuchimikado" – Kanzaki pareció finalmente aceptar, aunque de mala gana, que aquel hombre se hiciera cargo de ese chico.

El hombre tomó a Kamijou y se marchó, aun así Kanzaki no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Volviendo al presente Kamijou se encontraba en una cama de hospital, todavía no comprendía que era lo que había pasado en esa cueva luego de que su brazo fuera cortado. Al parecer el mundo no había sido destruido por lo que en este momento el chico se encontraba muy tranquilo. Pero como él es Kamijou Touma, sabía que su tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Casi como si estuviera llamando a la desgracia, la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron a la habitación.

"Yahoooo Touma-kun ¿Cómo estás?" – La primera en hablar fue Misaka Misuzu – "realmente nos preocupamos por ti cuando mi esposo te trajo todo lastimado. Vamos Mikoto-chan entrégale las flores" – la nivel 5 #3 de Ciudad Academia no había dicho ni una palabra al entrar en la habitación, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Se sentía responsable por el estado del chico, ella no había podido serle de ayuda. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores que tenían aspecto de ser muy costosas.

Kamijou notó el ramo de flores – "Oh Misaka no debiste haberme comprado algo tan caro" – se sentía mal por el hecho de alguien gastara una gran cantidad de dinero en él.

Mikoto lo miró y le arrojó el ramo de flores a la cara – "Eres un idiota" – luego de insultarlo dejo corriendo la habitación. Kamijou no entendía que le ocurría a la Railgun.

"Touma-kun, se ve que no sabes mucho de mujeres" – Misaka Misuzu estaba reprendiendo al hijo de su amiga – "bueno, estoy segura que Mikoto-chan está muy feliz de que estés bien, estos días estuvo muy preocupada. Oh bueno será mejor que me marche para que puedas descansar, adiós" – Misuzu-san puso las flores en un florero y dejó la habitación.

"¿Misaka estaba preocupada por mí?"

/

En el edificio sin ventanas, Allister Crowley estaba analizando la situación, estaba al tanto del incidente en el que se había involucrado Kamijou Touma. Ese joven parecía nunca dejar de sorprender a Allister. El director general de Ciudad Academia tenía grandes planes para el Imagine Breaker.

/

En Londres, más precisamente en la catedral de San Jorge, la arzobispo de la iglesia anglicana y líder de Necessarius, Laura Stuart, estaba tomando el té. A su lado estaba un sacerdote de pelo rojo y un tatuaje de código de barras debajo de su ojo derecho, su nombre era Stiyl Magnus.

"Tal parece que todo se solucionó gracias a ese chico, creo que no existe mejor guardián que él para Index Librorum Prohibotorum, ¿no te parece?" – Laura Stuart se caracterizaba por lo aguda de sus palabras; era consideraba como una de las personas más manipuladoras y desagradables en todo el Reino Unido.

"¿en serio? Es bueno oírlo" – a Stiyl no pareció afectarle el comentario de Laura, con el tiempo había aprendido a soportarla.

"ese chico nunca deja de sorprenderme, es realmente interesante, y Stiyl tu pareces llevarte bien con él, sería genial que fuera un miembro de Necessarius ¿no crees?" – las palabras de la arzobispo parecieron sorprender a Stiyl pero aun así este mantuvo la calma.

"No se que planes tengas, pero si piensas involucrar a ese chico será mejor que estés preparada" – luego de advertir a su jefa, el mago pelirrojo dejó la habitación.

Una Sonrisa llena de malicia y astucia se formó en el hermoso rostro de Laura Stuart y murmuró unas palabras para si misma – "Tienes un juguete muy interesante Allister, creo que estoy un poco celosa. Tal vez debería hacer un pequeño viaje a Ciudad Academia"

**FIN**

**bueno este es el final, todo se soluciono gracias al extraño poder de Touma. vere si mas adelante escribo otro fic para continuar con esta historia. espero que la hayan disfrutado. no duden en dejar sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, cualquier critica va a ser muy bien recibida. esto es todo por ahora, un abrazo grande.**


End file.
